


Operation Swan Queen

by ShipsInTheKnight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Fan Characters, Fluff and Crack, Magic Revealed, Storybrooke, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swan Queen Fandom, Work Contains Fan(s) or Fandom(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipsInTheKnight/pseuds/ShipsInTheKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma accidentally performs a spell without Regina's permission and brings a Swan Queen shipper to Storybrooke. The new resident tasks herself with getting her ship together and uses her knowledge of the show to help the characters. Crack fic with plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Honestly, I have no idea what happened. One minute I was watching Once Upon a Time, and the next, I was _in_ it! This is _definitely_ a dream come true of mine, aside from the fact that I have no idea how to get back to my world. Oh well, might as well enjoy it while I can, right?

I knew I was in Storybrooke when I saw the signature clock tower and Granny’s diner. I had to control myself to not fangirl at the sight, but I might have managed a squeal or two, turning a few heads in the process.

Walking into the diner was surreal, hearing the bell chime at _my_ entrance. Instantly, I spotted an empty booth, one I usually see Emma frequent, and took a seat. My mind replayed scenes from episodes past that happened in that very same booth. I smiled to myself at the thought as Ruby approached me. Oh. My. God. It’s Ruby!

“What can I get for ya, sweet cheeks,” she grinned. I practically melted on the spot but then schooled my features in a very Regina-esque way and responded, “I’ll have a hot cocoa with cinnamon, a bacon burger with fries, and apple pancakes, hold the syrup.” The response rolled off my tongue fluently as the tall brunette gaped.

“No offense, but that’s a lot of food for such a little thing,” she joked, jotting down the order on her notepad. I simply nodded at her statement then she went on her way to fill my order. Thankfully, I was still wearing my street clothes, so I had enough money in my pockets to cover the bill.

I glanced down at the table in front of me and noticed the day’s newspaper on the surface. How convenient, I thought. So, I picked it up and read the headline: Sheriff Saves All 101 Dalmatians. After chuckling at the title, I scanned the front page’s contents. Boring. Boring. Boring. Aha!

My finger was now placed on a picture of Madame Mayor herself at a ribbon cutting for a new movie theatre. Regina! I really _really_ want to meet her. She’s my favorite! At that moment, Ruby had returned to give me my hot cocoa, and said, “I haven’t had time to visit the theatre yet. Do you know if anything good is playing?” The brunette waitress had taken a seat across from me and leaned over hear elbows, flirtation written all over her face. Wait, she’s flirting with _me._ Sorry, babe. My heart’s forever Regina’s.

“I’m not sure,” I respond casually, taking a spoonful of whip cream and licking it off the metal utensil. “I’m kinda new around here, so-“ Before I could finish my sentence, the woman spoke up again, this time way more enthusiastically.

“That’s okay! Maybe I could show you around? I know this place like the back of my hand, not that I don’t know the front, of course…I, um…maybe we could check out the theatre together.” I stifled a giggle at her attempt to ask me out, remembering her character to be much smoother on screen than off. Then I nodded at her request and offered her a smile, “That sounds like fun.”

Ruby returned my smile then her head snapped up at the sound of Emma’s bug outside the diner. Instantly, she blanched. Interesting, I wonder what that’s all about. Glancing at the clock on the wall, I suddenly feel anxious that my time is limited in this world. I should really go see Regina. I want her to know she’s loved.

Abruptly I stood from my booth, tossing down some bills on the table. “Wait, where are you going? Your food hasn’t even arrived,” the waitress questioned. I was torn between staying and experiencing Granny’s first hand and going to see the former Evil Queen. Wait, no I wasn’t. Former Evil Queen all the way, let’s go. “Sorry, I just realized that I had to do something. See you later,” I offered, not waiting for a response before bolting out the door, right as the blonde savior came strutting out of her car. That red leather jacket and those skinny jeans. Damn. Just Damn.

Being the nerd fan I am, I had no trouble tracking down 108 Mifflin Street, and thankfully, Regina’s black Mercedes was parked outside. I let out a squeal of excitement, much like one of Rumpelstiltskin’s, then made my way to the front door.

Approaching the mansion I felt unworthy of being there. All of the memories that house and plot of land possessed overwhelmed me to the point where I could not hear the soft tapping of heels coming from the opposite side of the door until it was too late.

There she was, standing clad in one of her iconic pantsuits and killer heels, Regina Mills in the flesh. I willed myself not to pull a Snow White and faint before the woman. No, I couldn’t let _Regina Freakin Mills_ see that! I had to act normal, like I belonged.

I could tell I was already failing, if her worried and confused expression was anything to go by. I was just staring at her. Gawking, really. Tell me, what _is_ one to do when in the presence of a queen? Without thinking, I curtsied at the woman, who seemed taken aback by the action.

“Sorry, sorry,” I apologized awkwardly, averting my gaze to the ground. She stepped forward, off the base of the doorway, and brought her hand to my chin, forcing me to look her in the eyes.

“Tell me, dear,” she began questioningly. “What is your name?”


	2. Chapter 2

“What is your name?”

I hesitated for a moment, then gulped, “Violet.” She nodded in approval, then tested the name on her tongue. I had to contain a shiver at the sound.

“Very well, then, Violet,” she smirked. Leaning in closer, the brunette woman fixed me with a challenging glare, “What are you doing in _my_ town?”  Struggling to find a way of wording my current…situation, without lying, I scratched my head in thought. As if sensing my frustration, she prompted, “Well?”

“I, uh…” Before I could find the words to speak, Emma stormed towards us, like the savior she is, and saved me from that awkward encounter. Unfortunately, I could tell that _something_ was wrong, due to the anger written all over the blonde’s face.

“Did you know,” Emma demanded, shooting daggers into the brunette’s eyes. Regina was drawn back by the blonde’s forceful tone and instantly felt threatened by the woman. “Excuse me,” the mayor defended, casting her gaze towards me for a fleeting moment. “You have no right to storm over to my house and demand answers, especially not when I have company!”

I began to feel awkward, witnessing the confrontation. This must be how Henry felt whenever the two women would argue near the boy, but in that case, they would fight over _him._ My mind drifted to the thought of the former queen and savior battling it out in an arena over _me._ I grinned to myself at the idea, finding it impossible. Besides, though I love both women, I know they are much better suited for each other.

Stomping off the mayor’s property, Emma bolted from the conversation, the look of anger still apparent on the blonde’s face. Unfortunately, I was too busy in my fantasy world to have noticed what had just transpired between the women. If the brunette’s expression was any indication, the interaction had _not_ gone well.

Deciding to be nosy, I questioned the woman, following her gaze to the retreating blonde. “What was that all about?” Having been caught staring, Regina cleared her throat loudly then turned back towards me.

“My apologies. That was my son’s… _other_ mother.” I could tell the brunette was trying her best to keep her voice sounding as detached as possible, not wanting to answer any further questions. Taking the hint, but minorly twisting the unvoiced request of the woman, _I_ decided to do the talking.

“Ah, right…Emma Swan,” I recollected, feigning ignorance. I made sure to study the brunette’s face, in attempts to read the former queen’s expression, at the name. Noticing a slight change in the queen’s demeanor, who then corrected herself after the mistake, I made a mental note that _that_ had to mean _something._ Am I right?

Regina flipped her hair from her eyes, which I took as a sign of discomfort, then proceeded with questioning me. “Anyways,” she changed the subject. “What brings you to my home?”

Knowing that I couldn’t possibly lie to my queen, I decided to tell her the truth. “I think my answer for that might be a bit lengthy for a porch conversation,” I half joked, signaling into the mayor’s home. Raising her brows at my bluntness, Regina’s expression transformed into an amused smirk.

“Well,” the woman began. “How about we get a bit more comfortable.” After sizing me up, the queen continued, “How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you’ve ever tasted?” I had to stifle a chuckle at the familiar line, schooling my features to keep from fangirling. Nodding at the woman’s suggestion, I followed her into the mansion.

 

When we both were comfortably seated, in the mayor’s study, Regina decided to initiate the next conversation. Retaining her composed demeanor, the woman surmised, “You’re not from here, are you?” At my wide-eyed expression, she continued, her voice sounding more intimidating, “I’m the mayor and I make it my business to know _everyone_ in my town…and you, dear, are not.” I felt a chill run up my spine at the woman’s, now harsh, tone towards me. Was she playing me _all_ this time?

“Who are you,” the woman demanded. I gulped, suddenly feeling intimidated by the former queen, then spoke up. “You’re right,” I conceded. “I’m not from here. In fact, I’m not even sure if I’m from _this_ world. I just…ended up here somehow.”

The queen’s expression changed at the new knowledge that I was _not,_ in fact, a threat. The woman nodded, letting the new information sink in. “So, where are you from?” There was no longer the forcefulness in her tone, which allowed me to regain my composure.

“I’m from a world where everything in your lives, much like Henry’s storybook, is recorded as a television show,” I revealed, wincing at how crazy I likely sounded to the woman. After the first initial shock, Regina’s eyes narrowed her eyes skeptically at mine, searching for any signs of deception. Finding nothing, the former queen blanched at her new realization.

“You’re telling the truth.”


	3. Chapter 3

 “So, all of these,” Regina began, referencing towards the computer screen, only to have me cut her off mid-sentence. “Are episodes of important moments in your lives, yes,” I finished, adorning a knowing smirk at her reaction. I continued scrolling down the show’s list of episodes on Regina’s computer, having borrowed it to open up my Netflix account.

Scooting back her office chair, Regina let out a huff of frustration. “I can’t believe this! It’s happening again!” Feeling the need to soothe her raging emotions, I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and reassured her, “At least this time they portray you accurately.”

The brunette met my sympathetic gaze with her own questioning one. Taking the hint, I explained, “This show…lots of people love it.” Regina rolled her eyes at the statement, the action only prompting me to continue. “Lots of people love _you.”_

After the words had left my mouth, she fixed me with a disbelieving glare, so I decided to prove to her the truth of my statement. “You’ve been through more than anyone else has on this show and survived worse,” I admitted honestly. Regina let out a deep breath of air and diverted her gaze to the ground, not wanting to listen to a word.

“For starters, you grew up with a mother who didn’t have a heart, and you lost a lover because of it,” I began sorrowfully. Her teeth clenched at my words as the queen willed herself to not show any signs of weakness.

“You’ve spent most of your life seeking revenge out of hurt and feeling alone, and when a potential love was provided to you, you turned your back in fear that all the rage that you’ve spent so long building up would crumble.” Her eyes darted up and met mine and I could tell there were tears ready to be shed. “You were afraid to be happy.”

Regina allowed one single tear to trail down her face, and I decided that causing her to cry was _not_ how I planned on proving she was cared about, so I attempted to change the mood.

“Then you casted the curse and found Henry,” I took on a lighter tone, rewarding myself a half-attempted smile from the woman for my efforts. “What I’m trying to say is…your story is well told and there are a lot of people that would move mountains for you.”

The former queen let out a mirthless chuckle and joked, “Care to give me some names?”

I bright flash of yellow invaded my sight from the window, due to Emma’s bug being parked in the drive way. Instantly, my expression morphed into a smile, having thought of an idea, and I responded, “I think you’ll know.”

Seconds later, the blonde charged through the front door of the mansion, causing both Regina and I to jump from of our seats.

“Miss Swan, what on earth are you doing,” Regina demanded, though her tone was void of its usual sharpness. The mayor raised her eyebrows, prompting the blonde to answer.

“I’m here to talk about Hen-“ Instantly, her eyes caught onto mind and she halted her speaking, deciding to change the topic momentarily. “Who are you,” she addressed me.

“Well, if you weren’t so busy earlier lecturing me on how to be a better parent for _my_ son, you would’ve had the opportunity to ask for that information,” Regina interrupted, causing chill bumps to appear on my arms. Is this seriously happening? Did Regina _Freakin_ Mills just defend me to Emma Swan? How can this day get any better?

Shaking her head at the brunette, she turned towards me, her eyes silently reiterating her previous question. Deciding to spare the woman from more of Regina’s wrath, I answered her, “My name’s Violet.” Catching onto Regina’s warning gaze, I know she’s telling me not to reveal the information of the television show to the blonde.

Hating that I’m being put in a position to choose between the two parts of my OTP, I let out a frustrated groan, surprising both women. “Will you two just become canon already?!”


	4. Chapter 4

After momentarily regretting my outburst, I watched as the two women halted their bickering as their gazes fell on me in unison. Lifting an eyebrow in question, Regina inquired, “What is this ‘cannon’ you’re speaking of?” I felt the corners of my mouth twitch upward at the brunette’s question as my gaze flashed to Emma, who was wearing a blanched expression. Obviously someone has been keeping up with the times.

“Um,” Emma began hesitantly, her eyes flashing from me to Regina, “I think she means a ship.” The blonde’s admission only caused the woman’s expression to deepen into even more confusion, so I took it upon myself to explain the concept to her.

“I–well a lot of people–think that you and Emma should be together,” I finished off quickly, shutting my eyes with force. At the sound of silence, I peeked one eye open to see Regina’s gaping expression. Feeling the need to continue my statement, I opened my mouth to speak, only to be halted by a silencing hand from the mayor herself.

Regina’s face displayed a rainbow of emotions within the five seconds of silence that followed. When she finally began to speak, both Emma and I released a breath that we had been holding during her inner musings.

“So you mean to tell me,” Regina started with a perplexed expression, her eyes focused solely on me, not daring to catch to blonde’s reaction. “That you think that the savior and _I_ have something going on… _romantically,”_ the mayor questioned with an unbelieving grin.

I nodded in response, my face remaining locked in a seriousness, then explained, “Well, you do have a lot of unresolved sexual tension with one another.” At my admission, I took noticed of both women’s shocked expressions and felt proud of having pointed out the obvious, having imagined this scenario for a long time.

“Listen, Regina and I have _nothing_ like that going on,” Emma attempted to deflect, which only ended up proving my assumptions by the blush that arose on her face at her own statement. Grinning like the Cheshire cat, I flashed the blonde a knowing smile and wink replying, “Okay, sure.”

“She’s being serious,” Regina was quick to defend. I noticed the slight tremor in her voice and wondered if there was more she would’ve liked to say.

Deciding to put both women out of their misery I spoke aloud, “Alright, alright. To each their own secrets. I was just making assumptions.” Raising my hands in defense, I began to back out of the room slowly then promptly left the room and house while hoping to myself that I had succeeded in my mission.

 

Later that day, I decided to take another trip over to Granny’s, my stomach rumbling from lack of food. On my way, I heard a voice call out to me, causing me to spin on my heels towards the source. I quickly realized that it was Gold who had called out my name.

Gulping as the man approached me, cane in hand, I greeted him innocently, “Good afternoon. Can I help you?” Smiling at my lame attempt of ignorance, he was quick to respond, “Oh no, dearie. It’s not what you can do for me…it’s what _I_ can do for you.” Damn this man and all his cryptic talk.

Thinking quickly to myself, I noted the fact that he knew my name. Therefore, I could conclude that he knew my reasons for arriving in this town and possibly knew how I could get home, so I decided to be nice to the man, though I didn’t yet know his motives.

“What do you want, Gold?” I fixed him with a skeptical look, resulting in him squealing with delight.

“Not one for games I see,” he noted. Adorning a crooked smile, Gold continued, “It appears that our objectives are aligned.” Furrowing my brows, the man added, “It would be in your best interest to hear me out. How about over a meal at Granny’s?” After pursing my lips in contemplation, I nodded to the man in agreement. This should be interesting.


End file.
